The invention is in the field of tuberculosis and, specifically, reagents useful for generating immune responses to Mycobacterium tuberculosis and for diagnosing infection and disease in a subject that has been exposed to M. tuberculosis. 
Tuberculosis infection continues to be a world-wide health problem. This situation has recently been greatly exacerbated by the emergence of multi-drug resistant strains of M. tuberculosis and the international AIDS epidemic. It has thus become increasingly important that effective vaccines against and reliable diagnostic reagents for M. tuberculosis be produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,087,163 is incorporated herein by reference in it entirety.